The Yule Ball
by PurtonPoster
Summary: Harry needs a date to the Yule Ball what happens to him when he bumps into the youngest Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball

"You're a girl Hermione you can go with one of us" stated a stupid Ron, he had been harbouring a massive crush on the bush haired brunet but couldn't admit it to himself never mind Hermione herself.

It was only 2 weeks until that ball, Harry was starting to feel the pressure, Ginny who had seemed to be hovering around him like a lost puppy, for the last month but had finally got the message that he wasn't interested in her, so she had accepted Neville's stuttering and stumbling invite to the ball.

Astoria Greengrass was preparing to return home for the Christmas holidays alone, her stuck up sister had accepted an invitation to the ball from a Durmstrang student who was 3 years older than her. Sat on her bed in her dorm room she sighed, her father was a cold horrible man who while wasn't a death eater held all of their beliefs and morals. She would be lucky to see him once over the Christmas holidays. Her mother while loving and caring was a husk of the women that she once was, her father had ruined her mother and she had vowed to never be in the same situation as her mother.

Checking the time, it was an hour until dinner time. She needed to get a book from the library to complete her Transfiguration essay the last one to complete before the Christmas holidays. She desperately wanted to stay in the castle but only the ponce Malfoy had asked her to the ball which went against her main rule of not becoming like her mother.

As she took the final corner not really paying attention to other people she found herself on her arse. "oppphhhh" Her crystal blue eyes met those of emerald green she almost seemed lost in them, they seemed to shift like waves lapping against the shore but held a sense of warmth and safety.

Harry was staring into crystal blue eyes that seemed cold almost like ice, but he could almost see a playfulness lurking behind them. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going". Harry jumped to his feet and offered the girl his hand to pull her up, "Harry, Harry Potter" he said introducing himself still holding onto her hand even though he didn't need to.

"Astoria Greengrass" the young blond haired girl stated. In a very bold move even for a Gryffindor Harry brushed his lips over the hand that he was still holding. She let out a small giggle as she felt his lips on her knuckles. "it is lovely to meet you Mr Potter" Astoria felt her cheeks pink as she realised that Harry was still holding her hand.

Harry seemed to go red as her realised he was still holding her hand it what he hoped was a smooth move he gently released her hand. (in reality it looked like Astoria's hand was on fire the speed he snatched his hand back).

Suddenly it hit him, he needed a date to the ball and this conversation had started as well as any he had had with a female other than Hermione. He also noted this was the first time that he had seem a girl alone. Since the announcement of the ball all girls had started to travel in packs so not to be cornered by a boy.

"This may seem terribly forward Miss Greengrass, but would you do me the honour of escorting me to the Yule ball?"

Her mind went blank, this was a big step, he was the golden boy of Gryffindor a boy most girls including herself had a crush on. Fourth year had been good no great to him. He seemed to have turned into a real hunk with clothes that fit him and muscles that she wouldn't mind getting more equated with. Her main concern was what would her family say, her going on a date with the man who ended Voldeshorts and what her father would describe the good old days.

"I'm not apposed to attending with you Mr Potter but I will need a chance to think over the repercussions of going to the ball with you, I will let you know at dinner.

With that Astoria made her way into the library her transfiguration essay forgotten for now. She pulled out a chair at a free table and pulled out a new piece of parchment and started a pros and cons list of dating Harry Potter.

Harry wondered the castle until right up to dinner time, as he sat down for dinner he seemed nervous, Hermione being Hermione picked up on this instantly but decided to leave it at the moment. Ron was Ron and was more interested by the fact roast potatoes were served today the first time this week.

Harry kept on glancing over toward the Slytherin table to see if his potential date had appeared at dinner but she was no where to be seen, he was starting to get a nervous feeling in his stomach, his imagination was running wild, he had visions of the whole of Slytherin in the common room laughing at him as he sat there, Draco coming up and saying it was him under Polyjuice and he accepts the offer to the ball. Harry then being forced to take Draco.

Letting out a shudder and shaking his head he returned to pushing his food around his plate and drifted of into his crazy daydreams. About 5 minuets later he was shocked from the latest way of Slytherin were going to tease him when Ron dropped his folk with a clang.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SLIMY SNKAE!" For most people that would send them running as everyone in the hall was no looking at the confrontation, but she was a Greengrass and wouldn't be put of from what she wanted by a poor blood traitor.

Putting her best smile on, "I would love to accompany you to the ball Mr Potter" she had made sure that her voice carried over to most of the hall for two reasons. Firstly, so that everyone (the female population of Hogwarts) knew Harry was hers until she decided otherwise and secondly to make a fool of the redhead.

Harry smiled at her and scooted over so that she could join him, instead she took his hand and dragged him out of the hall. Walking up the first set of stairs into an unused class room she locked the door behind her.

"So, Potter, as you will be aware I am taking a risk by attending with you. I want to make sure that you are asking me because you are interested in me and a relationship or I'm a last resort for a date to the ball, because at this point I can turn the incident in the hall into a prank against you and make you life a nightmare for the foreseeable future.

"No, I am interested in you, I would say that I want to get to know you but when our eyes met I sort of well…. It doesn't matter".

"Harry Potter you will finish that sentence this instance" it was at that point Harry realised that he was currently having a conversation at wand point.

"Well it felt like we connected, I could see something in your eyes, a playfulness that was longing to come out".

A smile played across her face. She had finally found someone that wanted her to be herself not some pureblood arm candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so this was supposed to be a little oneshot as I have currently read most of the Astoria Harry fanfiction that exists but I think I have a few more chapters in me for this one. It isn't going to be a novel just a 4/5 thousand words fic. I suppose the think I want from you is reviews I see a few people have followed but left no feedback so please let me know. Anyway onto chapter two….**

Lord Greengrass was furious, he stormed out of his study that was his sanctuary from his family life and wife. For once he had left looking for her. In his had was the crumpled parchment that arrived just 5 minuets before. A neat scrawl could be made out through his fingers.

Finding his wife in the day room taking tea he stormed over to her, "ARE YOU AWARE OF THIS?" he screamed at her while throwing the letter at her. As Anna read over the letter she felt feelings lost to her, joy for her daughter and hope that she wouldn't become like her. A miserable women who's only joy in life is the odd trip to Diagon ally.

Schooling her features carefully not to give away any emotion "it would seem that our Astoria has herself a date to the ball". She knew full well this would enrage her husband he was a horrible spiteful man but never raised a wand or a hand towards her.

"I forbid her to attend the ball with him. Harry Potter what is she trying to do? Get herself killed she knows the dark lord is back. She will return home that is final. Also she is cut off from her vault until we discuss this after the winter break. A flash of magic glowed around Cyrus to show the act as the head of the family had taken hold.

Back in Hogwarts Astoria was sat in hers and Harrys classroom. They had spent the last 3 evenings together, getting to know each other and teaching Harry to dance. As they were just finishing the waltz when she felt family magic wash over her. She squeezed Harrys hand tight making him yelp in pain.

"what was that all about, I didn't step on your toes" said a slight irritated Harry, she had come up with slightly painful ways to get his dancing form correct. "I know Astoria snapped back, I need to go I will be back in an hour will you still be here?". "I have to complete this potions homework, if you are back before I finish I will still be here".

Astoria rushed back to the Slytherin common room, whispering the password at a random section of wall that slid open to reveal the common room, she was nervous family magic being used isn't a good think unless it is planned.

Her crystal blue eyes locked with those of her sisters, she could tell that she was behind what ever happened due to the smirk on the annoying witches face. "May I have a word in private word with you sister?". With the smallest of nods with her head Daphne gather her stuff and made her way to the 4th year dorms.

Daphne knew what her sister wanted to talk about so she took her time, made sure she put all her books away in her trunk and put the robes on her bed in the wardrobe that were delivered by the house elves. Once she had run out of mundane tasks to complete she finally looked at her little sister.

"What do you need dearest sister?". She knew full what her Father had done and what she was to do on her Fathers behalf.

"You know full well what has happened _dearest_ sister". The word dearest was almost spat at her, "what has Father done, why did family magic wash over me?".

The bitch I mean witch had that god awful smirk on her face again. Then it finally all came together, she had told their father she had grassed on her. "You told him, You told father about Harry" whipping her wand from her sleeve the smirk on her sisters was wiped away and she could see fear in her eyes for the first time ever.

"Ye.. yes sister I did tell father, I had no choice. You know the Dark lord will return. How can you be so stupid to side with him it will get you killed".

Astoria's shoulders seemed to slump as she lowered her wand, "he will win Daph, I have seen him with a wand" a snort from Daph made Astoria smirk. Sitting down next to her sister "what has father done?"

"He has locked you out of you trust vault and forbid you from going to the ball with it, so it leaves the decision to you if you go you will be disowned from the family and will cast out without access to the family finds of magic".

Astoria for all the Slytherin in her managed to not cry on the spot but her eyes were glistening with tears ready to fall.

"so…so what should I do? I like him, and most importantly he doesn't treat me like mother is treated. He has asked for my opinion on several things and actually sees me as a girlfriend rather than breeding stock that would produce him an heir".

"You do what any good Slytherin would do, leave him like the dirt he is and find a proper pureblood to set up a good strong family with".

Without another word Astoria was out of Daphne's room and on auto pilot towards hers and Harrys classroom as they had christened it.

Praying to Merlin and Morgan that Harry was still in the room she needed to speak to him but more importantly she needed comfort from him.

"As the door creaked open she looked at the desk where she had left Harry she was disappointed it was empty, her shoulders slumping forward she made her way to the sofa they had transfigured earlier to sit and relax.

Her heart skipped a beat when a very cute Harry Potter was snoozing on that very sofa. He had a relaxed look on his face that showed that he didn't have a care in the world. Sitting on the very edge of the sofa she was deep in thought when someone nudged her. Harry had managed to sit up without her noticing.

"So what has you so worried, if you want to talk about it of course". Harry asking her permission to discuss something was one of her favourite things about him, he never demanded always gave her the option.

"its my family, Daph has told father that I was planning to go the ball with you, he has forbid me from going to the ball with you".

As she finished her sentence she burst into the tears she was holding back, she could be strong around everyone in the castle even her family but Harry seemed to have worked his way past her amour and created a place only he could reach but when he was there she felt warm and safe.

Harry pulled his crying girlfriend into his arms, wait Girlfriend….. she wasn't his girlfriend and she certainly was going to be after her family told him that they couldn't see each other.

After at least 5 minuets of silence, Astoria pulled herself away from Harry so that she could face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Malfoy had received yet another moaning letter from his heir, once again it was him moaning about the blood traitor and defeater of his Lord his Dark Lord. Apparently in his latest effort to embarrass the Malfoy name he had started to date his sons betrothed. Lucius had enough, enough pussy footing around the boy, he was going to strike back at him. Immediately disregarding the Cruciatus curse for a long period of time he needed to think of a way to hurt him from a distance.

The first part of the plan was to hurt the slut that his son was bethothed to, the plan was very Slytherin in its simplicity, pressurise her father to remove her from school and hand her over to his care. Greengrass was in his debt in more ways than one so this part was easy. The hardest part was to use the slut to punish Potter.

Lucius being the imperfect, perfect Slytherin had one floor to his plan he had informed his stupid son about the plan. The son wasn't worthy of the green and silver that makes up his robes, tie and scarf. What made the plan even worse is that the youngest Greengrass was the epitome of a Slytherin and had developed alliances, friends and even blackmail on most of the Slytherin students around her year.

"father states that the slut will be bowing before me by the end of the week, she will soon know what it is like to have a pureblood master rather than a dirty half-blood. She is lucky that I am still interested in her after soiling herself with it" Malfoy spat the last word while looking around the common room. What he didn't see was a small second year girl sat at the table doing what looked like homework.

"she will be withdrawn from school on Friday and then be given to my father to become the perfect pureblood wife, glancing and Crabb and Goyle once I have an heir you can have her for your fun for all I care just don't injure her".

After making a show of quietly packing away the books she was using the 2nd year quietly left the common room and headed towards the dorms.

It had been 2 days since Astoria had left her room, her life was a sham she knew what she wanted, she knew that Harry would treat her right with love and respect. She wasn't sure when he became Harry and not Potter. He was so understanding in their classroom, most men would have pushed her into something she would regret or taken the very easy option and left her alone in this state as as far as he was concerned his chances of getting into her knickers was over.

Harry seemed have his own personal elf at the school, typical Gryffindor managed to get his own elf that answered to his beck and call. The elf was nuts and seemed to worship the ground that Harry walked on. However the supply of food and letters from Harry had kept her sane. He had written asking what he can do and when he can see her but she had always left his letters unanswered. But always asked the elf to thank him for the food he was arranging.

The latest meal had arrived not 5 mins ago when the elf popped in again with a letter, the curiosity was clear on her face as harry had already written to her today almost begging for her to come out of her room and meet him in their classroom.

Taking the letter from the elf she instantly recognised her mother neat and loopy script, this was a real shock her mother never wrote to them, she sat and drank tea and did nothing. It was a short letter she could tell by the thickness of the envelop.

 _My dearest Astoria,_

 _Plans are afoot, your father plans to withdraw you from Hogwarts and hand you over to Malfoy senior. The plans take place this Friday morning, I know that only leaves you 2 days but it has taken me this long to get this letter to you. I beg you follow your heart, if you are truly serious about this relationship with the Potter Heir then don't end up like me._

 _Don't think I see the way that you look at me, with pity and disgust for the life that Iive but I was married in different times your father was a good man and changed as the war become harder on him._

 _Do what you need to just know that I love you and will support you choice even if I can't in public._

 _Love_

 _Mother._

Harry was having a rough time the girl that he was having feelings for had disappeared from the face of the school. He knew exactly where she was because he was using all his free time to watch her name on the map.

Doing this was putting a strain on his other friendships, Ron was happy that she seemed to have disappeared he kept calling her a snake and dark. Harry was trying to ignore him with these comments but even with Ron's limited intelligence he worked out he wasn't getting a reaction and was upping the insults he was using.

Hermione was pushing him to complete his homework, just because he was a champion it didn't mean he could skip all his classes and not do his homework or he would be very far behind next year which was their OWLS year. This was annoying however could be put of easily by him just mentioning the egg he was yet to solve which would normally send her to the library or her dorm to get books.

The worst of all was Ginny Weasley, she had seemed to take Harrys interest in Astoria as now being the time to stake her claim on Harry. She had repeatedly explained that she was a pureblood like Astoria but she wasn't evil. She had started to hang around Harry whenever she could including most meal times meaning Harry had started to eat in the kitchens when he could.

Harry was just finishing his meal at the Gryffindor table, it was a bad meal. Ron had noticed Ginny flirting with Harry somehow it had taken him days to see this, but now that he had, he had taken it upon himself to sticking to harry like glue these last 4 hours making sure nothing happens.

The row following this revelation 10 minuets before dinner had put harry in a awkward spot. Ginny had stated with any doubt in her voice that her and Harry were "meant to be". Ron spun on the spot to his face only foe Harry to strongly deny it and state he had no feelings for her. This led Ron to go on a rant about Ginny being better than an evil snake and that Harry was turning dark.

All of this led to a pissed Harry being sat at the table when a note appeared on his empty plate, it only said two words "Classroom Now".

Harry was out of his seat and bounding up the grand staircase before any of his friends could react to what he was doing. Little did Harry know it wasn't just his friends that were watching his reaction. A blond ferret at the Slytherin table was looking confused and worried, Potters reaction was to happy for his liking. The most unexpected people to be paying attention was the headmaster who was happy to see Harrys will be broken just that little bit more and Mad eye who seemed to have a confused look on his face.

Harry burst into the classroom and wrapped Astoria into the biggest hug he had ever given. A silent tear rolling down both of their cheeks.

 **AN/ so what are people thinking about this? i suspect there is maybe 3 or 4 more chapters in this maybe more. maybe some reviews to let me know how im doing? :) im off work recovering from an operation for the next few weeks so i will probs be focusing on one of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Both of them just held each other for what felt like forever before Astoria pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes. All she managed to say was she was trapped before she broke down in tears again.

Harry awkwardly walked over to the sofa while still holding onto her which looked more like a very awkward shuffle to anyone else but he knew she needed his touch at the moment.

"why are you trapped, who is trapping you, what can I do to help?" all three questions seemed to come out at the same time.

A watery smile at the Gryffindor behaviour appeared on her face Jokingly she said, well unless we run away get married and you have the money to support us I'm leaving school on Friday to live with Malfoy senior. Mother informed me today.

Harry seemed to tense in her arms as all the colour drained form his face. He could fell the dinner he has just eaten moving around in his stomach he thought that he had it under control until he had to push Astoria of and threw up in the corner of the classroom. As he was still heaving in the corner he felt a hand on his back, he flinched as was his way following his upbringing.

Astoria kept her hand on his back rubbing to give him some comfort as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. It was clear she wasn't joking about this even if her answer was a joke to her.

"So what can we actually do to stop this from happening?" Harry had decided he wanted to help and wanted to save his girlfriend. He had been reading up on magical relationships as Hermione seeing Harry with a book gave him some peace and quiet. He found that if you were compatible magic would give you all the clues you needed to make sure that you made best choice for magic.

It wasn't some stupid soul bond that you hear people talking about and It gave you a nudge, you could choose to acknowledge it or refuse it was up to you. It all came down to if you trusted your magic or not and Harry had decided if he hadn't trusted his magic he would have been dead in his first year.

"If we have to marry then so be it, we can run away buy a house and learn magic, I have quite a lot of gold in my vault. I'm not sure of the exact amount but it will keep us going and I'm the boy-who-lived there must be something I can do to earn some more gold".

Astoria was shocked, she knew he had a saving people thing, those in Slytherin that were in his year thought he was an idiot risking himself for no real reward. "why would you marry someone that you hardly know". She knew that Harry could any women that he wanted, to be honest she was surprised that some 6th and 7th years hadn't tried to get their hooks into him already.

"Harry this life has been forced onto me, I don't want you to have to be in the same situation as me, because if we commit to marriage there is no divorce in the magical world".

"I know that, the last two days have been me on my own reading about magical relationships and the magic that is involved with them. I want to trust my magic telling me this can work. We haven't known each other long but I hated not being able to see you it felt like something was missing".

Harry could see the internal battle through her eyes, her face maybe stoic but her eyes always portrayed her real emotion.

"look I'm not saying that I love you right now, im saying that I could love you I can feel it, an di hope that you feel the same. Surely I am better than Malfoy would be, you would be treated fairly, and I wouldn't pass you around as some wifes are in the backwards world of the purebloods".

"Are you sure though" and there it was hope Harry could see hope in her eyes, and he knew that he could work on her from here the only issue that he had was that he didn't understand how they could get married so young.

"I'm sure but how can we do it all were so young".

Astoria secretly thanked her father for all the lesson in law and pureblood rules that he made her sit through as it looked like it could possibly get her out of a very tricky situation.

"actually its quiet simple really, you are the head of the House Potter so you don't need permission from anyone to get married, I am in a different position as I am the spare as they call it I can get married but if my head of house disagrees then I can be banished from the family".

"What do you mean a spare?"

"The saying that many purebloods have is that all good families should have an Heir and a spare just in case something happens to your heir. As I am the spare I am being married of it to a family for political gain by my father. He is hoping by me being married to the heir of the Malfoy line and Daphne being married to another heir then the Greengrass name will grow in reputation. The reason that Daphne isn't with Malfoy is that father is demanding the wizard takes the Greengrass name".

With a nod of his head harry pulled out some parchment from his bag "ok so that's simple enough I'm assuming that we just elope and get married. Tick"

"Next we need to work out the gold that we have and how far that will go".

Astoria was looking confused at Harry, how don't you know how much gold that you have Gringotts send a monthly statement to the head of house".

Harry looked confused, "I have never had any mail from Gringotts".

"hmmmmmmm ok well your elf will be able to get a statement also how did you get your own personal elf into Hogwarts?"

"that's Dobby he isn't my elf, I was the one that managed to set him free from the Malfoys, Dobby is a free elf and is working for Hogwarts".

A loud crack in the corner of the room and both teens drawing their wands. "Master Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Are you bonded to Harry, you call him master which normally means that the elf is bonded to the wizard"

Dobby's ears dropped and he started to bang his head against the desk, BAD DODDY, BAD, BAD DOBBY".

"DOBBY stop that I order you to stop hurting yourself" once Dobby had stopped it confirmed that they were bonded.

"Dobby can you go to Gringotts and get Harry a vault statement for all his vaults please" Dobby looked at Harry for permission, when he received a nod he appeared back with a leather bound book in about 20 seconds.

"Master Potter must place some blood on the file before he can read it"

Harry opened the book, and gasped at the figure in front of him, "we will be ok for gold" was all he could say as he turned the book around to show his girlfriend.

"I'm not a Potter so I can't see anything goblin magic means only those of Potter blood or name will be able to see the assets".

Ok well we have over 50 million in liquid assets and well over 200 million in stocks, shares, jewellery, art and property. Potter Manor still exists which has over 15 bedrooms".

Harry looked up at her and the look in his eyes nearly melted her heart, he looked so happy that he had a home and that she would be with him.

"So all we need to do is somehow manage to sneak out of the castle". Harry had a smirk on his face that showed he already had a plan.

Pulling out some old tattered parchment and pressed his wand to it. She didn't quiet hear what he said but lines started spurting out from the point of his wand.

"Astoria may I introduce you to the Muarders map one of the 2 items I own from my dad. It shows the location of everyone in the castle in real time. As you can see your sister is currently walking with Tracey Davis towards the great hall".

"This is how you did it, this is how you got around the castle without ever being caught. Malfoy said Snape has been trying to get catch you for years but your never where the portraits say you are there. It used to make Snape furious that he would spend hours each night looking for you and never finding you".

Harry had burst out laughing halfway through knowing that he had seen Snape coming and hiding under it. After he had managed to catch his breath he walked over to his bag, "well let me show you the other item I own from my dad".

With a flourish Harry had wrapped himself in his cloak and moved quickly and quietly to behind Astoria and then snuck up on her and grabbed her around the waist making her scream but after the scare she fell back onto Harrys chest and felt his arms snake around her and his chin on her shoulder.

They stood in silence for what felt like forever, but it was only for a few minutes. They were interrupted by a pop of dobby arriving.

"Master Harry Potter Sir, your mistress father is here. He is with professor Dumbledore who has asked all the elves to find mistress. Yous need to hide her under your cloak. Wes cannot see it".

Panic erupted in the room, harry dragged Astoria under his cloak and held her so tight that she knew he would never let her go with her father.

"Dobby, go and collect all of our stuff and take it to Potter manner please". Harry started to walk forward, guiding Astoria with his hands on her hips. First he walked over to the map and slid his hand out and picked up the map. Leaving his school bag that just had books in Harry led them to the door.

Casting a silencing spell on both their feet harry opened the door and led them left, heading up 2 flights of stairs which were thankfully in the right place. Checking the map one last time, Harry and Astoria were down the hump of the hump back witch. Not 30 seconds after the hump had closed Ron and Hermione rounded the corner Harry and Astoria could hear them from the other side of the Hump.

"I have better things to do than stand guard over a statue for a slimy snake. Like Harry would actually leave with her". "The love potions for Ginny will be her soon Ron then it will all be easy. You were a bit over protective of her the first time around so you will have to be careful in future".

Harry was raging under his cloak, it was only the calming hand from Astoria that stopped Harry going back through the hump and cursing them both in the back.

It was Astoria's turn to lead harry under the cloak along the path way once they left the wards they moved a bit faster hoping they could leave the area quickly before the search expanded.

"How the hell have you lost my child Dumbledore, your supposed to be looking after them. Have the elves check the castle again and make sure that they do it properly this time".

Dumbledore summoned his head elf, "Wispy have you completed the search of the castle?"

"Yes sir, we have checked the whole castle. There is no sign of Miss Greengrass or Mr Potter I have elves checking the grounds as we speak headmaster". With that Wispy was gone.

"lord Greengrass I can only assume that you are to late with your plans, whatever they may be. It would seem we are both missing people under our control perhaps a truce is in order to get those we have misplaced under our control".

Lord Greengrass couldn't stand Dumbledore, but even he couldn't deny that he had resources that he could only dream of. He had influence with people that would be suspicious of a dark wizard asking questions but would go above and beyond when Dumbledore asked the very same question.

"I Agree but it stays between the two of us, I do not want anyone finding out that I have worked with the leader of the light".

With a nod of the head a temporary agreement was made.

"When Night and Day, light and dark join forces the power he knows not will be lost forever, he joins forces with an unknown player. A player that see's the game, knows the game and removes him from play. The youth will live long and powerful lives. The heartbeat of the second soul keeps all the other souls alive, keeps all the souls alive".

With a choke she was back in the room, she cursed herself for knocking over her sherry and went to the cupboard to replaced the spilled bottle.

 **Ok so i have had some favs and follows so i'm guessing that people are enjoying it. i will look to upload something next week but i will becoming to end of this this story in another 10,000 words. :)**


End file.
